Network-based conferencing services can greatly simplify communications and enhance productivity across the globe. For example, electronic conferencing systems enable users to interact with each other from almost anywhere in the world. Users can engage in voice, video, and instant messaging communications from different locations, and share content with other participants in the electronic conference. Conferencing systems allow users to create virtual meetings for an electronic conference, which can often resemble in-person meetings, where users meet in a physical conference location and interact with each other.
Improvements in conferencing capabilities have enabled conferencing solutions to support increasingly large numbers of participants. Indeed, a single network or cloud-based conference can often involve numerous participants—many of which may be situated in different locations. While the evolving conferencing capabilities have enabled users to connect in larger numbers, it has also created new challenges for conferencing. For example, with larger numbers of participants, virtual meetings can quickly become difficult to manage or operate. Information and communications can be difficult to track and participants can often be visually overwhelmed. Many of the advantages of virtual meetings, such as the ability to view and interact with users over the Internet, are significantly hindered as virtual meetings and grow and become increasingly saturated with information and interactions.